


【K/快新】

by miaooo



Series: BDSM [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, 囚禁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 依然是很弱智的海棠系强制SM调教文（。）K快分裂的两攻一受三劈黄我终于写了！！（被打，十分换头。PWP one shot。调教进度还比较早期的时点。走由身到心的那种路线（不要搞错了即使“心”也不是正常谈恋爱意味而是xx意味。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: BDSM [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	【K/快新】

**Author's Note:**

> 去年写了个草稿，找不到事做拎出来修了。也不怎么样。 **烂尾，明天再修吧** 【FLAG

——接下来会发生什么。

——一点也不想要知道。

起居室内。工藤新一被绑在房间正中的一个台子上面。好像这里就是一个专供玩乐的场所，周围置有带滚轮的置物柜，同时柜子的顶面又可充作操作台。功能充分，用具齐全。工藤单侧的手腕同脚踝用一副金属镣铐连接在一起，铐环内圈填充着厚实的软衬，既不容易磨伤相对较薄的踝腕皮肤，也填充了不规则的肢体同内环间的缝隙，令他难以挣脱。双脚环上又再连接着一根舒展杆，新一不得不双腿大敞，屁股也高高地撅起。被脱干净体毛的下体完全暴露在室内充足的灯光下。虽然这个房间四壁都没有开窗，裸露的认知给他带来的精神压力却并未见得小。

那个从他到这里的第一天就紧紧束缚在脖颈处的项圈被系上一根铁链，链子从平台面上一道横向隙缝穿出，另一端固定在视线范围外。乍看起来能够左右拉动的幅度并不小，实际却轻而易举地迫使他只能保持抬头的姿势。下巴搁在台子上，扭头太过都被拽得难受。工藤咬牙，气恼，却无用，牙齿还被一根口衔硌得生疼。最可气的是他的屁股经准备后被插进一根有勃起的阴茎那么粗长的肛塞，令他觉得自己变成一个欲壶，而那根肛塞成了他身上其中一个开口的塞子。

时钟挂在他身后的墙上。不知道过了多久，无聊让时间变得焦灼，而且总不知道什么时候就会有人来， **使用他** 。都说了这是一件起居室，而他就和此刻身在这件屋子里的任何一件家具物品，比如茶几啦电视游戏机啦，具有同等的地位和存在意义和价值。这成了一个他无数遍在心里辩驳却都无法否认的客观事实，他所能做的只是一遍一遍地想起这事情，并为此烦躁生气。

终于有人来了。他讨厌发生在此之前和之后的一切。

囚禁他的两人一个叫快斗，另一个叫キッド。二人是双生子，亲近且肖似得如同一个人似的。气质比任何他见闻过的任何双胞胎都要相近，甚至闲聊一般提起过他们是连指纹都一样的*同卵双胞胎。那个概念就像克隆人一样怪诞、让他感到紧张。

况且新一还不能轻易地分辨出他们谁是谁。

鬼点子比较多的是快斗，态度更强硬是キッド。尽管有这个感觉，但他们中的另一人在该方面也有相当程度的可怕，而且齐心得吓人。计划周全、按部就班、目的清晰且志在必得，可能比暴力胁迫有更好的威慑效果，哪怕这一点也不好。新一拒绝去构想一切线索所能揭露给他的关于未来的真相。

快斗从他右侧那个正对着一堵白墙的门洞走入。新一执拗地拒绝接收他的存在。他希望以“无论他们对自己做什么，都要硬着头皮扛下来”的态度撑过尽可能长的时间，直到找到机会破解这个无从脱身的困境。他一定能逃出去。

那个人走到他身后，停留了片刻时间，从他屁股里把那肛塞抽了出去。由于灌肠之后抹了非常多的润滑，新一只觉得自己内部颇为泥泞。肛塞拖出水声，弄脏了他的听觉。快斗的手指迅速放入，新一几乎能感知到他的兴致很高。他基本不能理解孪生子的变态的想法。那些关于被绑起来打开身体、强制灌肠赤裸着在人前排泄，用肛门承受同性的交合以及精液射入的记忆在此刻突然翻涌起来。搅动黏膜的手指仿佛直搅进他脑子里。但同时半月余的时间刻印在他身体里的，强制性交的记忆也跟着复苏。新一不无震惊地想道人类的身体如此容易被驯化。即使这兄弟二人看上去十分老手，这一段无时无刻不把屈辱和对尊严的折损烙印在他肚腹里的日子他每一个日头都狠狠背得清楚，现实里所过去的时间也太短暂了，相对于他的痛苦。

手指撤离他听到解开衣物的声音，果然没过多久就在他意料不到的某个时刻被阴茎所贯穿了。

没必要自欺欺人，但他也没有去数这是第几次。

那个人可能不碰他身上排便用的孔穴以外的任何的地方，就只是兴奋地干他的屁眼。这不是做爱，只是单纯的性交。然而明明是强奸他还被逼着去享受。思及此新一的眼眶忍不住酸涩起来，他允许自己偶尔脆弱，在这孤立的绝景里适度的发泄和触碰自己的软弱有助于让他撑得更久。况且被那种程度的折磨逼出生理性眼泪来可并不奇怪。

可他努力过后也很快就压不住呻吟了。自从被抓到这里来，包括被夺走后面的贞洁的第一天，每天都被迫参与了足量的性交。至少释放两次。新一本不是纵欲的人，不清楚自己身体的精力的限度在哪里，但至今都良好地承受了。没有任何一次是刺激阴茎而高潮的。他的前列腺敏感，“屁股好操”，这一切仿佛都成为了打从出生起所带来的罪恶。

他清楚地感觉到自己勃起，在快斗刻意控制角度的顶弄下硬得很彻底，鼻息逐渐粗重，高高举起的屁股在快感的侵略和男人的冲撞下下意识地摇晃与逃躲，表现却同迎合没什么两样。本以为躯体会很容易地疲劳，但上斜的台面帮了不少忙，甚至卸去不少冲击。他的身体耽溺于肉欲，甚至前端都湿润了。

有一刹那的放松好像就这样结束今天的“第一课”也不错，但新一没想到的是，快斗在放在平时会加速冲刺的时候竟突然停住了动作。那些一直被他排除在外的用于赞美他屁股的下流话被一句粗俗的称道作结，快斗硬生生退了出去，动作不算柔和地把离开身体变得冷下去的肛塞插了回来。

新一猛地意识到自己也强制被停止在离高潮近在咫尺的程度，前列腺被柱身上带有浮突的肛塞摩擦挤压，身体竟为此吸住了这插入物。一定是被黑羽快斗看出来了，对方握着末端的底座抽送一下，激得新一浑身一抖。但随即便不动了。“痒的话夹紧它蹭蹭吧。”他冷嘲道。

怎么可能会射，这不过是日常的羞辱戏弄罢了。新一硬得滴水，受人打压而眼里头都闪着泪光。

快斗绕到前方取下了他嘴里的口衔。风格符合新一对二人的捉摸：轻巧优雅。令人厌恶。他对此的观察加重了“轻松玩弄于鼓掌间”的感受。快斗敞开的衬衫前襟让他的肌肉线条显得更性感，休闲裤被解开了，露出完全挺立的阴茎，刚好能伸到新一嘴边。

“舔。”像是懒得再说什么废话那样。

没有等待再多的指示，他已经学乖、学会顺服不作激烈的抵抗，一步步被插到更深的地方，直到给人抱着脑袋深入喉咙都没有过多不适。有点呕吐感，但连日来同步进行的口交调教让他喉咙间的肌肉也习得了被扩张的“正确”应对方法。不久前还能一天下来累到咬不住嘴，咀嚼肌酸疼，正好加入了从深入喉部的管道饲喂流体食物的练习。不然怎样呢？他还能放任自己饿死么？尽管完全不怀疑主动绝食的话会被插入胃管，或用营养针剂维持活动。

但他想活着，活着逃离这两人，逃离这一场绑架与囚禁。

快斗舒爽地在他嘴上驰骋。上方的不适与下身不能解决的情欲像将他撕裂了。凭什么他就要承受这无法抒解的令人焦躁的性欲，承受侵犯还得服侍他人？快斗渐渐地找回节奏，慢慢地退出一些，仍旧给他简单的指示：“用舌头舔……对了，就这样……”

新一屏退感情地服从着，抗拒着抬眼却感到那人的视线在他脸上来回。他尽可能连脸上的表情都按捺下去，但紧跟着又感到仿佛在被观察屁股。反射性地绷紧了臀大肌。

キッド从对侧都另一道门进来。起居室面积很大，装潢精致，唯一的反常只是不开窗，新一自然怀疑这是经过这两人的特殊设计，应该是给人开放性错觉的封闭空间，而他的视角受限，看不到任何一处的“外面”。

有人摸上了他扬起的屁股。新一此刻才注意到另一人的加入。他的惊讶一定如实反应在了嘴上，这令他立刻被快斗的玩味反应捅进口里。

仅存的自持迅速被击垮了。キッド拿着肛塞操他的屁股，将新一的欲望撩得找不到发泄口，他真心实意的委屈着，还得对嘴里的阴茎又吸又吮。快斗不失时机地调侃道：“讨好我有什么用，乖乖做点求欢的姿态的话，キッド说不定还会快点操你。”

新一决绝地不去留意那两人如何相识一笑的样子，只恨自己的呼吸受阻，鼻息憋得太急迫了一点。

キッド笑起来：“现在还用不着。”

他拔出肛塞，仿佛情不自禁地感叹道：“刚刚才被用过的洞啊。”

他声调里高昂的兴致让新一恼恨又气急败坏，他断定这两兄弟关于贞操的常识恐怕和他们的脑子一样被门挤过，为什么能用赞叹的语气说出那种话，这真是让人毛骨悚然。

嘴上说着用不着，キッド取开了他腿上的舒展杆，将他双腿进一步打开、固定至台面边缘时，新一被体内的空虚折磨得想叫。被撑开放置了好长时间，又“使用”过了一次，没能得到肉体的高潮，但肠肉之间忽而什么也没有了。一时间不知该松松地撇着，还是故作姿态似地缩紧——反正马上也要被插。

再此被插入使他舒爽得惊喘一声，虽然全被阴茎干进喉咙里，甚至费了好大劲才阻止自己立刻射精。快斗也跟着舒出一口气，一边将手指挤进项圈里玩弄他止不住滑动的喉结，一边随意地在他嘴里进进出出。新一的唾液被迫大量分泌，他莫名其妙地想到，嘴里和屁股哪一边会更湿？

什么时候起已经习惯肠腔也时不时湿淋淋地滴水的感觉了？

キッド再操他的时候新一开始忍不住地晃动起腰肢，男人对他敏感处的刺激一向又狠又准，像被鞭子精准抽中一般激出他的淫性，确保他即使是用前列腺，也有爆射一般的高潮，然而持续的时间长得令人几近昏厥。一边是不断绞紧的后穴被高热的肉棒肏到深处，一边是阴茎喷吐出精液，过程里时间仿佛遭到了慢放，忽然再没控制好的呕吐反射刺激得他鼻子泛酸，差点呛咳起来。快斗跟他差不多时候释放了，拔出来还将精液溅到他脸上。新一还没来得及从高潮中缓过神来，微张着嘴导致新鲜的白浊在他舌面上积出一小滩淌，脸上的，甚至睫毛上，腥气致使他屈辱地涨红了脸色。

“表情不错。”快斗道。新一身子一震，坚持着不予理会。

キッド并未停下，而是接连将他干射了两次。新一双腿分得太开吃不住力气，在最后的时刻简直是腰眼酸软大腿生疼，唯独屁股里被满足得过头。刚刚吃了一肚子精液，并未得以排出，就又被肛塞重新塞了回去。新一疲惫得有些迷糊，但后部的异样感让他判断或许内部已经有些肿了。兄弟俩许是觉得已将他玩弄到位，新一被允许保持着最后的拘束姿势瘫软在台子上度过余下的下午。到晚上才被清洁过身体，关回笼子里睡下了。

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞里这个au的情节还蛮完整的，就是不知道失落在哪个遗失列表的聊天记录里面了（也可能纯是脑洞）。有心情就腿没心情拉倒。印象中还有打酱油的白马和给他配的OMC角色。有趣的点只是K对白马是怂/讨厌/忌惮的情绪而斗是不虚乃至压对方一头的状态。白：有事吗。以及OMC是用来让新羡慕(其待遇)的（） ~~新才更应该 有事吗.jpg~~


End file.
